Avatar: The Bloodlines of the Renegade Lotus (Book one: Shadows)
by thewriterofrp
Summary: Air. Fire. Water. Earth. 80 years ago, Avatar Korra defeated a small group of powerful benders known as The Red Lotus. They sought to cause the world to be wrapped in chaos, believing that the only order is disorder. Many of them died and Zaheer was imprisoned. However, this was not the end of the Red Lotus. As time went on, many more people saw the Red Lotus's way as the true pat


In the capital of the Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se, was a man, who could not be any older than seventeen, flew down on his Wolf Bat and landed near Iroh's Tea Shop. His name was Shen and he did not look like your typical teenager. He had red spiked hair, yellow eyes and a promenade scar over his right eye that was made by a blade.

"Wait here Kakashi, this shouldn't take long..." He told his Wolf Bat and patted his side. Shen walked up to the door of the tea shop and kicked it down.

Startled by the sudden noise the shopkeeper looked up, "What can I get yo- HOLY SHIT! Uh, I mean, hey Shen! Long time no se-"

Shen having no time for small talk punch the shopkeeper across the face. "I will only ask once." He said and threw him against the wall. He went over to him and picked him up with one hand and with the other lighting came out of it threatening. "Where. Is. Beifong?" He asked.

Soon a man came in with long dark brown hair and with two different colored eyes; the right one brown and the left one yellow. He saw Shen holding onto the shopkeeper, "Woah, woah! What's wrong here?" He asked walking closer to them trying to see if he could break it up.

Shen looked at the man, "Stay out of this! This doesn't concern you!" he snapped at him turning back to the shopkeeper. "NOW WHERE IS BEIFONG!" He yelled at him. Soon he notices people in white surround the shop. _Shit,_ he thought, _White Lotus._

On one of the highest buildings in Ba Sing Se was a man with white hair and unnatural, but natural, purple eyes. "Show yourself already... Some of us have lives to get to. Not you of course" He said to himself looking for his new target. He spotted Iroh's Tea shop and saw someone being thrown out of the window. "They have the best tea there... Maybe he is there somewhere." He said and jumped off the building. _I wonder if this fall would kill me... Oh well_ , he thought and propelled him faster to the ground by using his air bending.

Suddenly Zhu Beifong, head of Ba Sing Se's White Lotus enters the shop. _Shit. Better dash_ , Shen thought dropping the shopkeeper. Shen whistles, signaling Kakashi to burst into the shop, knocking a woman with short light brown hair with green eyes through the window. Kakashi grabs Beifong in his mouth and Shen mounts him. "HIYA!" He said and Kakashi flew upwards.

/

The women stood up and brushed off her cloak. "This is why I hate people..." she mumbled to herself as she put up the hood of her cloak hoping no one had seen her. Suddenly a Dragon Hawk swooped down as she climbed out of the window. "Oh what is it Eclipse?" She asked at the bird landed on her shoulder with a note wrapped around one of its talons. "Where did you get this?" she asked rubbing her right eye with a nasty scare. On the side of the note was her name in fancy lettering, Jaya. "Oh god... I don't want to know." She said and stuffed the note into her pocket. "Whatever it is they can wait for the Avatar for a bit." She said smirking and Eclipse flew off her shoulder into the sky.

/

Somewhere atop a mountain, deep in the woods, far away from the town, stood a woman with curly white hair and green eyes. Her name was Gardenia and she clenched her fists. "I will kill the avatar," she swore. She looked to a rat scurrying by, moved her arms, and killed it through blood bending. _Lookout, bitch,_ she thought, thinking of the avatar. Gardenia had started to walk to Ba Sing Se thinking that would be the best place to look for the Avatar. She noticed a dragon hawk taking flight overhead. "What an odd creature," she said to herself, "I wonder if I can blood bend it." Though, Gardenia ignored the dragon hawk and kept walking right into Ba Sing Se.

/

"Oh no you don't!" Damocles yelled and airbender punches Shen. _Thank God I found him..._

Shen uses his fire bending in a jetpack like manner on Kakashi to move away from Damocles attack. "I don't have time for this! Stay out of my way Nomad!" He yelled at him and breathes fire at directly at Damocles.

Damocles made an air bubbled, "Your fire is week."

"Now, I'm REALLY MAD Air head!" Shen yelled and jumped off Kakashi and tackled Damocles, landing both of them near the cities gold reserve. Shen reveals a Kitana, that was engulfs it in flames.

 _Shit. I didn't think he'd be experienced._ He thought to himself getting ready to attack. Pulls out handle without a sword and bend wind into it. "You want to go?" He asked smirking.

"Kakashi! Capture Beifong and bring him to the hideout! I'll handle the assassin..." He said to Kakashi, Kakashi nodded and flew off looking for Beifong. Shen dashes at Damocles, once he saw that Kakashi was out of sight, clashing blades together

Jaya watched the fight from afar and yawned. "Boring..." She looked up at the sky and whistled calling Eclipse. He flew down and perched on her shoulder. "Let's go fine something more interesting." And then started to walk away putting up her hood.

Suddenly Kakashi flew over to where Shen was carrying Beifong. "See you around, assassin" Shen said about to climb onto Kakashi. Before he could Damocles took him and threw him into a nearby tower. Shen becoming ever so impatient of fighting Damocles he stared to bend lighting.

"COME ON! Hit me!" Damocles yelled and was advoiding the lighting.

Too caught up in the fighting they did not notice that Kakashi was gone and Beifong was standing there watching them with forty guards behind him. "Stop them..." He said unamused. The guards did what they were told and encased their hands and feet in metal from a nearby building.

"Shit... I got carried away." Damocles said under his breath.

"Take them to Lake Laogi." Beifong said walking away. The guards nodded knocked Shen out.

"How about no?" Damocles said and fought back. He used his tornado ability to knock all the guards into different directions. Damocles smiled and picked up Shen, a map that showed his hide out and Beifong's fell out of his pocket. He smirked, "We are after the same people it looks like." He said and made his way with Shen to his hide out.

/

Gardenia turned around when she saw the dragon hawk perch on the Jaya's shoulder. She walked over to her, "You," she called at Jaya.

Jaya sighed. "What?" She said as her hood covered most of her face

"That dragon hawk belongs to you?" Gardenia asked, eyeing Eclipse.

Jaya nodded. "What it to you?"

"How much do you want for it?" Gardenia asked, wanting to buy it.

"He is not for sale..." Jaya said and started to walk away.

Gardenia followed Jaya, "I could pay you a decent amount of money," she persisted.

"I said no." Jaya said annoyed.

"I don't think you know who I am," Gardenia said bitterly, "you're lucky I'm not just taking it from you then killing you."

Jaya rolled her eyes. "I could kill you easily too."

"I doubt that," Gardenia said flatly but confidently, "just hand over that bird thing, kid, and no one, particularly you, has to die."

"No." Jaya said flatly

"Then you leave me no choice," Gardenia said and began to use her blood bending on Jaya.

/

Shen awakens in his hideout tied up. But Damocles is in front of him. "What do you want with me assassin? Who hired you?" Shen asked.

"No one. I'm here to kill Beifong." Damocles replied snooping around the hideout.

"I'm not trying to kill Beifong. One of my sources says he is linked to the Triads. He can lead me to their leader in Ba Sing Se-"

"The triads are a pain in the ass." Damocles interrupted him. "I need Fong dead."

"You can kill him when I'm done with him!"

"What'd the triads do to you anyway? Stiff you on a deal?" Damocles asked.

"They killed my mother and took my father! However, both of them may be alive and I need answers!" Shen yelled at them.

"Name?"

"Name who?" Shen asked confused.

"Your father." Damocles said looking at Shen.

"My father's name was Oroku Fang. I am Shen Fang." Shen said getting up and leaned against the pole still tied up.

"You're a fang?" Shen nodded in response. "Sorry to break it to you but your father is already dead"

"LIES!" Shen tries to escape, but Damocles' bending is very exquisite. "Now you answer my question: what do you want with me?"

"With a name like fang he's already a target for everyone in the city" Damocles said nonchalantly.

"What? That's not possible! My family lived in the forest, we were farmers! What could my father have done to be a target?"

"Farmers? HA. Fangs are the heirs of the triads. Well there were until the cou-"

"WHAT! My whole life... A lie..." Shen said interrupting Damocles.

"He probably wanted you to be as far away from this city as possible..." Damocles said moving towards Shen.

Wriggling a bit. Shen pulls out a note,"Then explain this. It has my father's handwriting. I got it yesterday."

 _Shen, meet me in the former Royal Chamber in the abandoned Ba Sing Se Castle. Bring chief Beifong with you. Dead or Alive. I will answer any question you have. Oroku Fang_

"His handwriting is impossible to replicate" Shen said as Damocles takes the note.

"Not surprising. Fangs and Fongs have fought ever since Aang. Grandfathers past life was all fighting ever." He said and he through the note onto the ground.

"Can't believe I'm asking this after having a tower knocked onto me but, will you help me Damocles? I need a profession anyway since Kakashi and I are low on cash

"Help you? A Fang! That's a death wish here." He said and cut him out of the restraints.

Shen looks at Damocles with fire in his eyes, "Clearly, I'm no Fang. Not anymore."

"Well fang or not, the answers is still no." Damocles said looking around more in the hideout. "Your father probably called you here to help him reclaim his thugs.

"Hmph, very well." Shen said smiling at Damocles. "I'll see you around, you can come here anytime you like, but don't steal anything. Hopefully next time we meet will be on better terms." Shen drops a smoke bomb. Shen, Kakashi, are missing from the hideout. Damocles is alone. Shen made his way to the Ba Sing Se castle with a plan in mind and also a new name, Shen Hamato.

"Damn it. Whatever I'm going back to the scene. I hid my money on that tower." Damocles said and exited the hideout and went back to the tower. Once there he notices that the gold reserves had a wide open hole in it. He took as much as he could. "Way too easy..." He said smiling.

/

Jaya froze. _Shit..._ She thought. Not able to move or talk.

Gardenia blood bended Jaya, causing her to hit her head hard on the ground, it wasn't enough to cause any serious damage, she was going to kill her slowly. All of the sudden, a black blur of fur shot from nowhere and bulldozed Gardenia to the ground. She lost all control of Jaya.

Jaya smiled and lifted rocks in casing Gardenia. She took off her hood and smiled. "Never do that again." Jaya said.

The black animal who had knocked Gardenia down looked up at Jaya, "Are you ok, kid?" He asked.

"Well it was a fun easy fight. But I mean man. I'm the avatar..." Jaya mumbled to herself and nodded so Eclipse to leave.

The animal looked to Jaya, "Wanna get outta here?" He asked, noticing Gardenia still incased by rocks.

"Yeah..." She said with a smirk. "Bye!" She said waving at Gardenia as she starts to run off with eclipse flying above here and the mysterious animal running next to her.


End file.
